


Я не фанатик, но тебе молюсь я каждый день

by Rassda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика "I'm a non-believer, but I'll pray to you every day", автор Signe (oxoniensis)<br/>В такую ложь надо верить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я не фанатик, но тебе молюсь я каждый день

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm a non-believer, but I'll pray to you every day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/969086) by [Signe (oxoniensis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxoniensis/pseuds/Signe). 



  
_Я не фанатик, но тебе молюсь я каждый день_   
_Если б только взгляд твой оставался прежним…_   
_Если б только захотел ты быть со мной…_   


  
Жизнь не возвращается в прежнее русло.

Сначала их поцелуй.

(Сладкий, с горечью, первый и прощальный, «как могло бы у нас быть, если…» — все вместе. Просто удивительно, сколько всего можно выразить за пять секунд одним касанием губ.)

У Сэма большие ладони. Он сжимает ее лицо даже слишком сильно, а когда отодвигается, долго и грустно смотрит. Как будто понимает, что опоздал и теперь пора уезжать, но не может перестать мечтать. Как будто какая-то часть его по-прежнему надеется, что когда-нибудь у него это будет. И Саре хочется сказать, что будет, с ней, может быть даже с кем-то другим, но у нее вряд ли выйдет вселить в него уверенность.

Надо самой верить в эту ложь.

Она опускает руку, когда Дин и Сэм скрываются из виду, и, прислонившись к двери, слушает стихающее тарахтенье импалы. И чувствует себя глупо, когда еще долго не уходит, делая вид, что по-прежнему слышит шум машины.

(Она врет самой себе. Что Сэм уговорит Дина вернуться, или что Дин взглянет на брата и сразу же повернет назад. Что в любую минуту она услышит пыхтение и грохот приближающегося мотора, и Сэм выпрыгнет из машины. Он даже не станет ждать, когда она остановится, забудет закрыть дверцу, просто выпрыгнет и побежит к Саре.

И на этот раз он посмотрит на нее и не сможет отвернуться. И останется.)

Холод наконец прогоняет ее с улицы. Холод и здравый смысл — несмотря на то, что ее уютный мирок пошатнулся, она остается все тем же практичным и логичным человеком, каким была всю жизнь. Сара заваривает ромашковый чай в любимой кружке в голубой горошек (это была любимая кружка мамы), добавляет ложку меда. Греет руки, держа чай в обеих ладонях. Вскрывает почту, сортирует накладные и входящие платежи, отвечает на звонки и читает электронную почту. У нее куча дел, которые помогают отвлечься.

От прощального взгляда Сэма все еще больно. Синяки, оставленные призраком, исчезают через несколько дней, а эта боль поселяется где-то в животе, и непонятно, пройдет ли она когда-нибудь.)

*

Сэм и Дин не возвращаются.

Но это еще не конец. Мир изменился. Нет, не мир, он-то всегда был таким. Просто теперь она знает, как по-настоящему обстоят дела.

(Здесь не так безопасно, как казалось раньше.)

Она лежит и размышляет об этом. Встает и бродит по комнате. Вглядывается в темноту за окном и содрогается. Что там, какое зло, скрытое от ее глаз. Сара задергивает занавески, но легче не становится.

(Ей страшно.)

*

Она берет телефон, чтобы позвонить Сэму. Раз или два за день, иногда чаще. Но никогда не звонит. Это решение он должен принять сам, говорит она себе, хотя и сомневается, что в жизни Сэма еще остались те решения, которые он сможет принять сам.

Но она так и не удаляет его номер, а когда покупает новый телефон, переносит на него номер Сэма.

(Сара помнит его номер наизусть.)

*

Она знает свои сильные и слабые стороны. Сидеть на месте, сложа руки, не в ее правилах. Сара начинает читать.

Она прочитывает раздел мифологии и магии Библиотеки Соджорнер Трут меньше, чем за две недели. Потом принимается искать книги, когда подбирает экспонаты к аукциону.

(Их больше, чем она думала. Она скупает все.)

В прочитанное верится с трудом. Книги старые. Некоторые по стилю напоминают фанатичные проповеди, некоторые просты и наивны. Но после того, как на нее напал призрак девочки с картины, после того, как на ее глазах призрак перерезал горло ее подруге, после того, как она видела правду в глазах Сэма, Сара понимает, что хотя бы прислушаться к книгам стоит.

Сара плохо спит по ночам. Она помнит, что говорил Сэм, и насыпает на подоконнике толстые дорожки соли. Под кроватью лежит кочерга. Она купила ее на аукционе, проверив, что это чистое железо.

(Это важно.)

*

Она не ходит на свидания, даже если приглашают просто выпить кофе, не говоря уже о чем-то большем. Не из-за матери и не потому, что не может радоваться жизни так, как прежде, а потому что не хочет врать и не представляет, как рассказать кому-то обо всем безумии, что творится в мире.

(И потому что не может выбросить Сэма из головы.)

*

Она начинает проверять все необычные лоты, которые попадают на торги, просто на всякий случай. На неделю задерживает отправку ваз династии Сун, проверяя и перепроверяя их происхождение — вдруг они прокляты. У нее просто плохое предчувствие, ничего конкретного, но она никак не может от него избавиться, поэтому решает все проверить. Сара столько раз откладывает отправку ваз, что отец начинает задавать вопросы. И она врет ему. Ей ненавистно то, что приходится так поступать, но она врет ему — неубедительно, но отец ей верит, ведь она его дочь и никогда раньше не обманывала. Сара видит недоумение на его лице, которое сменяется доверием. Так он смотрит только на нее: он аукционер, и не верит никому. И Сара ненавидит то, что ей приходится врать. Им обоим, их отношениям.

Потом она вспоминает Эвелин, вспоминает, с каким звуком упала на пол ее голова, и продолжает врать.

Оказывается, вазы не прокляты, их просто украли. Отец спрашивает ее, откуда она знала, что их стоит проверить, и Сара только качает головой. Она не знала, просто предчувствие. А еще, наверное, она стала осторожнее.

(И это хорошо, решает Сара.)

*

Когда у тебя есть секрет, которым не с кем поделиться, чувствуешь себя одиноко.

Сара снова начинает рисовать. Она рисует охваченные огнем волосы, железо, которое прорезает воздух, и силуэты, скрытые темнотой. Она рисует то, что пугает ее, то, чего она не знает и то, что знает слишком хорошо.

Картины хорошо раскупаются, отец гордится ей.

Сара кладет деньги на сберегательный счет. На черный день. На всякий случай.

(Только так она может рассказать о своих секретах людям.)

*

Еще одна страница календаря сорвана. Прошло два с половиной года с тех пор, как умерла мама, и полтора с того дня, как уехал Сэм. Папа напоминает, что она так и не брала за все это время отпуск. Она возражает, что ездила в Манхэттен за покупками к Рождеству и отдыхала с друзьями из колледжа. Такие короткие поездки не считаются, отвечает отец. Да и вообще, это было год назад.

На следующий день она набирает разные брошюры в туристическом агентстве. Раскидывает по дому, чтобы папа увидел и успокоился. Сара не собирается в них заглядывать, но однажды вечером, когда по телевизору не показывают ничего интересного, кроме повтора «Закона и порядка», она подбирает пару брошюр и начинает просматривать.

Через два часа у нее готов список из десяти пунктов.

(Она не может выбрать что-то одно.)

*

Сара выбирает все сразу. Садится в машину, кидает рюкзак и корзину для пикников на заднее сидение, чтобы не пришлось скоро останавливаться. Берет с собой несколько книг и ноутбук с кучей заметок, железную кочергу и соль.

Она сама не знает, на что надеется. На смену обстановки или, может, найти место, где жизнь так же нормальна, как и раньше, и тогда она сможет себя убедить, что прошедший год приснился ей в страшном сне. Сара не знает, убегает ли она или спешит навстречу чему-то новому.

Она отправляется в путь, опустив окно, и ветер треплет ее волосы. Сара понятия не имеет, что ее ждет, и это здорово. Она напугана и в то же время полна надежды. Может, ее впереди ждут демоны. А может, что-то хорошее. Что-то или кто-то. Как Сэм.

(Может, она встретит Сэма.)

 

Конец


End file.
